Before I Even Met You
by champagnelaughs
Summary: Everyone in the universe has a soul mate. The clues are all there, you just have to pay attention. It took Brooke Penelope Davis twenty-three years to find Jackson 'Jax' Teller.
1. Chapter 1

_Soulmate_ _._

A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a relationship so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this bond develops over time, you experience a love so deep, so intense and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness, and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime.

The legend of soul mates is common knowledge. It's a bedtime story that has been passed down since the beginning of time.

In the beginning, there were three parents: Sun, Moon, and Earth. Each produced an offspring, round and otherwise like itself. From the Sun was created the man; from Earth, the woman; from the moon, the Androgyne. Each of these three was a double, one head with two faces looking out in opposite directions, four arms, legs, and eyes. They terrified the King of gods Zeus. He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To prevent such an incident from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half - Their one true soul mate.

The bonding of the souls happens over time. Some would notice a small mark, almost like a white tattoo that appeared on their body. Some people were born with the small mark; others weren't. Some would feel their soul mate's emotions, or others would gain every single scar, and bruise their soul mate has. Some would dream of their soul mate. There was no order on how these signs appeared, but each one would happen over time until the bonding process was complete.

It was known that if one soul mate died before the bonding process was complete, the other would follow shortly behind.

Depression.

Heartbroken.

Life was worthless without their soul mate if the bonding process was uncompleted.

But there were some who still had the _will_ to live even when their soul mate left this earth. Karen Rose Scott was one of the few that had that intention. Her soul mate was killed, but unlike others who saw no way to move forward, she did. She had her son Lucas Scott and her unborn child. Her children gave her the will to keep living.

 _When two souls fall in love, there is nothing else but the yearning to be close to the other. The presence that felt through a handheld, a voice heard, or a smile seen. Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right to be with the other. This is the reason why you miss someone so much when they are not there – even if they are only in the very next room. Your soul alone feels their absence – it doesn't realize the separation is temporary._

 _XXX_

Brooke Davis was twenty-three years old when her mark appeared on the inner part of her right arm, right below her elbow. It was a small delicate outline of a skull. It was her last part of the bonding of the souls, yet she hadn't met her soul mate. She would feel his emotions and bared his scars. She would dream of blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

 _Did he dream of me?_ It was a question Brooke caught herself asking. _Was he looking for me?_ _Or was he waiting for me?_

Brooke had hoped that her soul mate would be Lucas. They were high school sweethearts after all. It didn't matter how much she hoped though. Deep down Brooke knew Lucas wasn't hers. It didn't matter how many times Lucas told her that they were soul mates. She knew it wasn't right. But denial took over until one morning while Brooke was getting ready for her first day as a senior at Tree Hill. A scar appeared right before her eyes, placing itself on the outer part of her left forearm. It looked like a knife had cut her arm.

Lucas was in denial.

He was still in denial even when his mark came. It was a tiny raven on his shoulder blade.

She broke up with him a week later.

" _I love you and I always will, but Lucas -." Brooke paused as she gained control over her emotions. "But our soul mates are out there somewhere."_

He understood. It wasn't fair for him to keep Brooke from her other half.

As more scars and bruises graced her skin, Brooke promised herself that she would do whatever she could to not cause pain for her soul mate. Whoever he was, he was going through enough.

It was at some random gas station months after she broke up with Lucas where Brooke asked Haley the one question that had been on her mind since the bonding of the souls started for her. She, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, and Bevin were on their way to the championship game. It would be last basketball game for the group of friends, marking the end of their high school career.

"Haley…" Brooke said as she leaned against the car as she waited for the gas pump to click off. "How did you feel when you realize Nathan was your soul mate?" Haley James Scott was one of the lucky ones. She was born with her mark. Only her mark wasn't a symbol; it was words. _Always and Forever_ was on Haley's left rib cage below her left breast.

Before answering, Haley thought back to when she first realized. Laughing at the memory the honey blonde soon to be mom said "Brooke, I was fourteen when I realized Nathan was mine. It took him a good two years – it was hard for him to believe that _me_ , Lucas's best friend was his soul mate."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes as they got back into Rachel's car. "He bitched about that to Peyton and me for a _whole_ year."

"Honestly, words can't describe it." A warm smile graced Haley's face as she continued to say, "It's both frightening and addicting. Both of our eyes lit up at the same time. Nathan had that goofy smile on his face. I felt whole - like nothing in the world could hurt me, because I found my other half." Brooke couldn't help but smile at Haley's words. She could only hope that she would feel the same way when she met her soul mate.

After Haley, Peyton was the next one in their group of friends to find their soul mate. She found her other half during their sophomore year of high school. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Jake and Peyton were soul mates. They had already been dating when the first bonding mark appeared on them. Both gained a little music note on their top right foot.

.

.

.

.

After the death of Keith, Lucas saw no reason to write, to live his life. He saw no reason when good men die and evil men were free to live. Even when he felt his soul mate's emotions, saw their scars on his body – he still saw no reason.

He was doing an internship for a publishing company when he accidentally spilled his cup of coffee all over the boss's daughter. Time stopped for him and for her as well. Lucas found his other half during his second year of college on a Monday morning.

She was his reason to live. She was his and only his.

She was his comet.

" _It was a comet. The boy saw the comet, and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, and meaning. There are many who couldn't t understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again. And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart. The boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning."_

Lindsey Strauss was Lucas Scott's soul mate. She was his world.

At twenty-three years old Lucas asked Lindsey for her hand in marriage. He was so sure that she would say yes, so when she said _no_ Lucas just stared up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Ever since Lindsey was young, she was claustrophobic.

Her dad.

Her best friend.

Her father had died of cancer, but not before being unable to walk, talk or even recognize her. She had to turn off his ventilator and the last breath he took, she could still hear.

Now here she was with tears running down her cheeks, pleading with Lucas to give her time. She had just lost her father two months ago.

Instead of a verbal response, the former Tree Hill Raven basketball player slowly leaned in closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. _I'm yours, but I need time._ Lucas heard her whisper as he felt her hand touch his cheek.

 _XXX_

Brooke had come back from a charity event when she found Lucas sitting in her living room drinking all of her expensive liquor. _I knew I shouldn't have given him a key._ Sighing heavily as Brooke took off her heels, she slowly made her way to her best friend.

Words didn't need to be spoken.

Brooke knew.

She quickly drew him into a hug, whispering comforting words. Pulling away Brooke noticed that his face didn't show the sadness that he was feeling, but his eyes did. Pain. Depressed. Forgiveness. Those eyes looked at Brooke as if he was asking her to take away this pain that he was feeling.

It wasn't just his pain he was feeling; it was Lindsey's as well. She was so heartbroken that it was killing Lucas emotionally.

"She just lost her dad Lucas. Give her time."

He slurred, "I know." He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a drink. "Any ideas on who your soul mate is?"

Brooke didn't care that he changed the topic. "No, but my mark came today." A small smile graced her face as she showed Lucas the skull.

"That's great Brooke." His smile told Brooke that he was indeed happy for her.

"I just wish I knew who he was."

Lucas simply handed Brooke her bottle of whiskey, which she quickly took a drink from. He wasn't for sure what to tell her. He did know one thing, whoever Brooke's soul mate was, he was going to be the luckiest man alive.

After two hours of talking, laughing and drinking, Lucas drunkenly walked into his room. It was really a guest room, but the blond writer claimed it as his. Brooke quietly walked around her apartment, picking up and making sure the front door was locked before she headed to the master bedroom.

She dreamt of him that night. In her dream, she saw his blond hair, his ocean blue eyes. She heard his laugh and saw a tattoo. It was a simple one. Black ink on his chest with the word _Abel_ inked into his skin.

.

.

.

.

.

Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, which only made her realize that she was seconds away from peeing her bed. Quickly jumping out of her bed and dashing into her bathroom, the brunette cursed herself for drinking so much whiskey and water before she went to bed.

"Lucas Scott, are you making me breakfast?" Brooke asked with her famous dimple smile as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"This is me saying thanks." He didn't turn around. All his focus was on not fucking up the banana pancakes.

"You don't –. " Her voice was lost over Lucas's cellphone going off. God, how Brooke hated that song. It was both Nathan's and Lucas's favorite and probably soon to be Jaime's as well. Jamie was at the age that anything his father or uncle Lucas liked, he did as well.

Brooked called out that it was Clay once she reached his phone that was laying on the nightstand next to Lucas's bed. "Hey, Evans. Yeah, Lucas is here." The fashion designer said as she walked back into the kitchen. Handing the cellphone to Lucas, Brooke couldn't place it, but something about Clay's voice sounded off to the petite brunette.

Grabbing the plates, and silverware, Brooke looked over at Lucas to see he was rubbing the back of his neck, whispering something to Clay. This didn't seem good at all. Panic started to take over Brooke's body. Was something wrong with Haley? Or Jamie?

" _Okay. I'll get a flight back today."_

At that moment Brooke just stopped what she was doing, she chooses instead to stare at Lucas as he walked back into the kitchen.

He almost stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Brooke's face. "It's Sara." He watched as Brooke quickly covered her mouth, knowing that the news wasn't going to be good.

"She died," he continued to say. "Happened last night." Running his hands through his short blonde hair, Lucas thought back to the last time he saw Sara. Clay sounded like a dead man walking on the phone.

"How - ?" Was the only word that Brooke was able to say.

He ran his hands down his face still trying to come to terms with Sara's death. Sara and Lindsey were close friends. Lindsey didn't need this right now in her life. "I guess last night Clay and Sara were hanging out at their house and Sara went to get a glass of Kool-Aid for their son, but collapsed in the hallway… and die."

"Was it because…" Brooke didn't dare to finish. Everyone knew that if you ignore the bonding process of the souls, you would die. No one knew why it happened. Sara was one of the few people who thought that she could have control over her life. So, she ignored every scar, bruise, emotion that she got. "What's going to happen to Clay? "

"As far as I know Clay is going to be fine. Sara wasn't his soul mate." Lucas told Brooke as he sat down on the kitchen stool. "He hasn't even started his bonding process."

There was hope and that lifted Brooke's spirits a little.

Clay was two years older than her, and Lucas. He had met Sara when they were both in college. Both were trying to experience all of the college life. One night they both followed their classmates to a party, and that's where they met. Sara and Clay, along with a few others jump from a bridge. Both increasingly scared, they decided to jump together, and after they hit the water, they shared a kiss. Their whirlwind romance developed from there, and they eventually moved in together. Clay became a sports agent while Sara was a first-grade teacher.

 _I'm going to check on Lindsey then get a flight back home._ Brooke heard Lucas say, but she was still stuck in her head thinking of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"I have a meeting today. I won't be able to leave New York until tomorrow evening."

"I'll let everyone know."

After grabbing all of his stuff, Lucas found Brooke still standing in the kitchen. Softly touching her shoulder, Brooke came back to reality. Her smile weak, and her eyes had a hint of pain in them.

"Pretty girl." Lucas stood in front of her. "Everything is going to be okay."

His words meant shit to her at this moment.

"No, everything is not okay!" Brooke yelled. "Sara is dead. Her son will grow up without a mom. Clay lost the love of his life. His soul mate is somewhere out there." Tears filled her eyes as she pushed Lucas away. She knew taking her anger out on him was wrong, but he was an easy target.

"Brooke…"

"I don't want to die." Brooke cried out. She knew her time was running up. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach each morning she woke up.

"You're not going to die." His voice was as relaxed as he musters. "You will find him. Wasn't it just a few hours ago you ran into my room just to tell me that you saw a tattoo that he has?" It had been a cruel awaking since Lucas fallen into a deep sleep by then, and he was unable to fall back to sleep once Brooke left.

Wiping her tears, Brooke nodded her head yes.

"It's another clue. You just have to pay attention. You will find him."

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you?" The voice of her mother filled her ear as Brooke gather up her paperwork. She knew why her mother was calling. It was about her company. Plain and simple.

"I'm at _my_ store." Her tone flat. When Brooke didn't get a reply back, she quickly added, "The one next to _Barney's_."

"Why on earth are you there? And at this time at night?" If there was one thing that Victoria Davis loved more than power it was her only child Brooke. Though she didn't show it.

"Relax." A small laugh slipped through her lips. "I'm meeting Julian here so we can go over the costume designs for his movie."

"Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow morning." Was the only reply Brooke got back before her mother hung up.

Checking her cell phone to see that Julian texted her, Brooke quickly turned off all the lights of the store and headed towards the front door. She still needed to pack for Tree Hill, email Rachel all the papers that the redhead needed to look over, so Julian was just going to have to follow her home to have the meeting. _She better checks her email tonight_ was the only thought running thought Brooke's mind when she remembered that Rachel was staying with hot uncle, Cooper.

Who would have thought that Rachel's soul mate would be Cooper… Well, no one in Tree Hill did that's for sure!

 _Be there in 10._ Julian's text message said.

Who would have thought that ten minutes could feel like a lifetime…

It was a sight that would forever be burned in Julian Barker's mind.

Broken door.

Broken windows.

Couch flipped over.

Clothes flung everywhere.

Brooke Davis laying helpless on the wooden floor of her store.

Shaking.

Laying in a pool of her own blood.

Julian yelled at the onlookers to call the police as he kneeled down next to Brooke.

She had a split lip, bruises covering unclothed skin. Two black eyes. Blood was tricked down her face and onto Julian's dark jeans as he moved her hair out of her face.

"Ro- rob – robber," Brooke groan. "Gun."

Tears fell down her face as her eyes slowly started to close. "I'm so sorry." Was the last thing Julian heard Brooke say as paramedics came running into the store. He quickly moved out of the way, eyes glued to his friend.

" _Davis, hang on! Everything will be fine."_ Brooke could hear Julian yell as she was lifted off the ground. _"Davis!"_

.

.

.

.

She could hear the paramedic talked to one another and asked her questions, but Brooke was unable to answer. She nodded yes and no to their questions, hoping they would understand. It hurt too much to talk - unbearable.

 _Would he gain these bruises? My cracked ribs? God, please don't let him. He doesn't need to bear any more of my mistakes._

 _Why didn't I just wait in the store? STUPID! How could I have been so stupid?! Does he feel my emotions?_

 _Will he dream of this?_


	2. Chapter 2

This is _very, very_ unedited, so please be kind (I'll be editing within the week). You can thank kmgproductionz _aka_ ohhitherekate for this chapter. Enjoy!

Have a wonderful week, everyone :)

* * *

Jax could hear their hackles as he stumbled into his bedroom at the clubhouse. His head hitting his flat pillow as Tig made some lame ass joke about how little old Jax couldn't hang with the big boys anymore. Little did Tig or any other member of the club know that the Vice President had been drinking since noon on the rooftop of the auto body shop. Trying to drown the images that were forever burned into his mind.

Those images of _her._

The bruises that now covered his body.

Drink enough to forget. That was his plan. Even now though as Jax fell into a deep sleep, he could still taste blood in his mouth. The strong iron taste that couldn't be masked by the cheap vodka. Her screams and groans that couldn't be masked.

.

.

.

.

Sweat dripped from his body as if Jax had just broken a fever. His body shaking from the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins from the dream he had just had. The bruises already slowly appearing on his skin as if someone was painting them. The broken ribs came only a few minutes later as Jax pushed himself from his bed with a groan.

She was alive that much he knew. In pain, but alive.

With slow steps, Jax made his way into the attached bathroom. His brain still processing everything. A robber had attacked Brooke, stole from her store. Julian had saved her. The rest was a blur to him.

Anger. That's what Jax felt as he clenched his jaw, looking into the mirror above his sink. Two black eyes, a lip slip and dry blood around his mouth. _How am I going to explain this?_ Was the only questioning running through the Vice President's mind. Jax barely ever talked about his soulmate. Only Opie knew about Brooke. Gemma would ask questions but was always answered with struggles and smartass comments. He knew that sooner or later Gemma would find out about Brooke, but for now, Jax wanted to keep her safe from the darkness that surrounded him and his family.

"Fuck." Was the only word that slipped through his lips as he softly rubbed his temple. At that moment Jax knew what he had to do, but was it worth it? The pain that could come from it. The darkness that would sure to follow. Could he do that to her? Wouldn't he cause her more harm than good?

With a heavy sigh, Jax rubbed his calloused hands over his face, paying no mind to the pain that it was causing before making his way to the nightstand next to his bed.

"Juice. Hey." Jax said after he picked up his cell phone and dialed the hacker and intelligence officer's number. To be honest, he was a little surprised that Juice answered his cell this early in the morning. "– I need you to locate someone for me and to gather general background information on them."


End file.
